gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
And the winner is...
Nationals '''ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der dritten Staffel von Glee. Handlung Die New Directions müssen sich schon sehr früh einem Problem stellen, denn Mercedes muss wegen einem verdorbenem Burrito. Deswegen kann sie vorerst nicht mitsingen und Tina und Quinn müssen für sie einspringen. Auf dem Flur spricht Emma den am Boden zerstörten Will an, der befürchtet, dass sie verlieren könnten und die Kids dann enttäuscht wären. Emma muntert ihn auf und Beiste kommt auf die beiden zu, sie bittend nach unten zu kommen. Dort angekommen erwarten sie die New Directions, heftig streitend und jeder mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Will findet das gut, da sie wirklich gewinnen wollen und so viel Energie in ihnen steckt. Bevor die Nationals beginnen, spricht Jesse Rachel an. Er erzählt ihr, dass Vocal Adrenaline gewinnen muss, da sie schon letztes Jahr verloren haben. Finn kommt dazu und Rachel geht, um sich vorzubereiten. Jesse fragt Finn nach der Hochzeit aus und dann verabschiedet sich Finn. Als Rachel sich nochmal vorbereitet, kommt Finn zu dieser und teilt ihr mit, dass er mit Rick eine Wette geschlossen hat. Wenn die New Directions gewinnen bekommt Finn 500$, wenn nicht muss er das Gesparte von ihm und Rachel durch Babysitten geben. Rachel ist anfangs sauer, beruhigt sich dann, da sie gute Gewinnchancen haben. Vor dem Auftritt versammeln sich die New Directions noch einmal und Mercedes, die von Sue nun gesund gepflegt wurde, kommt endlich dazu. Die New Directions beginnen ihre Performance, die aus drei Songs besteht, mit Edge of Glory, welches von den Troubletones und Tina und Quinn gesungen wird. Rachel ist währenddessen traurig, da Carmen nicht gekommen ist, doch Finn ermutigt sie und meint, dass sie ihren Moment genießen muss. Sie singt It's all coming back to me now und während des Songs kommt Carmen, welche beeindruckt scheint. Als letztes performen die New Directions Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Mercedes und Kurt besuchen Wade, um ihn noch mal Glück zu wünschen, doch dieser ist wegen den hohen Erwartungen total schlecht drauf. Sie schaffen es, in ihm Mut aufzubauen und er performt mit Vocal Adrenaline Starships und Pinball Wizard. Songs *The Edge Of Glory' von ''Lady Gaga. Gesungen von The Troubletones, Tina und Quinn *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' von Celine Dion. Gesungen von Rachel *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' von Meatloaf. ''Gesungen von New Directions *'Tongue Tied' von ''GROUPLOVE. Gesungen von New Directions *'We Are The Champions' von Queen. Gesungen von New Directions *'Starships' von Nicki Minaj. ''Gesungen von Wade/Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline *'Pinball Wizard' von ''The Who. Gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Starlight Express' aus dem Musical Starlight Express. Gesungen von The Portland Scale Blazers Gast & Nebencharaktere *Iqbal Theba als Rektor Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones als Shannon Beiste *Rock Anthony als Rick "The Stick" Nelson *Lindsay Lohan als Sie selbst *Perez Hilton als Er selbst *Rex Lee als Er selbst *Vanessa Lengies als Sugar Motta *Chord Overstreet als Sam Evans *Samuel Larsen als Joe Hart *Damian McGinty als Rory Flanagan *Alex Newell als Wade Adams/Unique *Jonathan Groff als Jesse St. James *Whoopi Goldberg als Carmen Tibideaux *Mary Gillis als Mrs. Hagberg Trivia *Diese Episode wird direkt nach Props ausgestrahlt. *Lindsay Lohan, Perez Hilton und Rex Lee werden in der Jury sitzen. Die Erste Folge mit Prominenten in der Jury war Triumph oder Trauer?. *Diese Episoden enthält den 400. Song. *Vocal Adrenaline singt das erste Mal zwei Lieder. *Es hilft den New Directions das zweite Mal jemand zu gewinnen. In New York! war es Jesse, jetzt ist es Sue. Kategorie:Episoden S3 Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3 Kategorie:Glee Episoden